


AG: Pester CT

by Seamus_McSeamus



Series: Equius [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_McSeamus/pseuds/Seamus_McSeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and be four sweeps while you do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AG: Pester CT

\--arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling centaursTesticle! [CT]--

AG: ::::)  
CT: D --> Hi  
AG: Hiiiiiiii!  
CT: D --> Hi  
AG: Hi.  
CT: D --> What do you want  
AG: Can't I say hi to my neighbor?  
CT: D --> No  
AG: ::::(  
AG: Fine, I guess I'm not going to tell you about the really gr8 thing I found out about!  
CT: D --> When I said 'no' previously I was speaking in jest  
AG: Your jokes are lame, you know?  
AG: And you're pro8a8ly just tryiiiiiiiing to say it was a joke 8ecause you actually want to know what the thing is.  
AG: I can see right through you, horse8oy.  
AG: ::::)  
CT: D --> You cannot even see me  
CT: D --> How do you e%pect to see through me  
AG: Nope, I can see you. You're sitting at your husktop.  
AG: Hunched over your desk in those 8lue little overalls.  
CT: D --> Wait  
CT: D --> How did you know  
AG: Vision 8fold!!!!!!!!  
CT: D --> That is silly  
AG: You're silly!  
CT: D --> You do not have %-ray vision  
CT: D --> Stop that  
AG: Totally do.  
AG: You're kinda sweaty too.  
AG: That hasn't gone away yet has it?  
CT: D --> Aurthour says I will grow out of it  
AG: I hope so. It's pretty gross.  
AG: Oh hey is your tooth still cracked??  
CT: D --> A little  
CT: D --> I do not know if it will get better  
CT: D --> Aurthour says I am lucky that my horn did not break  
AG: What the hell were you doing that would crack your horn?  
CT: D --> Do not swear  
CT: D --> Who taught you that word  
AG: Equius, we're four sweeps old!!! We can swear if we want!  
AG: Okay whatever heck. What the heck were you doing?  
CT: D --> I was fighting a robot  
AG: ........that's dum8.  
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> It is c001  
CT: D --> I built it and set it to fight me  
CT: D --> I won  
AG: That's what that sound was?  
AG: Darn it Equius you could h8ve died!!!!!!!!  
AG: Don't do that!  
CT: D --> It was just an e%periment  
CT: D --> Aurthour says that it is a good way to learn control of my strength  
CT: D --> So long as I do not e%ert myself  
CT: D --> Or else I might lose teeth and get hurt  
AG: 8luh to Aurthour!  
AG: Aurthour says Aurthour says 8urth8ur says!  
AG: Who c8res what he says????????  
AG: No one's telling me not to do stupid stuff and I'm not doing it!  
AG: Wait.  
AG: That didn't make sense.  
CT: D --> No  
AG: Anyway yeah! Stop doing dum8 stuff!  
AG: Ugh.  
CT: D --> I'm sorry  
AG: For what??  
AG: 8eing a big sweaty dummy?  
CT: D --> For talking about my 100sus so much  
CT: D --> I know that yours is  
CT: D --> Difficolt  
AG: Yeah.  
AG: Whatever.  
AG: I'm sorry I called you dum8.  
AG: 8ut you're still 8ig and sweaty.  
CT: D --> We are the same height  
AG: Not for long, mister growth spurt!  
AG: Look at you, all 8ig and strong now.  
CT: D --> Aurthour says  
CT: D --> I mean  
CT: D --> I think it is going to end soon  
AG: Yeah. I mean it's not like you can get much stronger. What did you say you did last night???  
CT: D --> I broke my glasses  
AG: ::::(  
CT: D --> And I broke one of the buttons on my overalls when I put them on  
AG: Ugh!  
AG: Well don't worry horse8oy. I know someone who can fix that for you.  
CT: D --> Who  
AG: Well I don't know her name. We just started chatting like yesterday? But she likes the sun.  
CT: D --> What  
AG: I know!  
AG: Speaking of whiiiiiiiich. Ready to hear that gr8 thing?  
CT: D --> Was that it  
AG: No this is 8etter. I'm starting a FLARP Team!  
CT: D --> I don't play flarp  
AG: You don't play anything! But doesn't that catgirl like it?  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> Yes, she does  
CT: D --> It remains one of her primary interests  
AG: Well me and Terezi and Tavros and some rust8lood girl that he knows are making a team.  
AG: And we miiiiiiiight need two more players.  
CT: D --> I will think about it  
AG: You do that. Plus we're picking team names soon.  
AG: So think of something cool sweaty 8oy!!!!  
AG: Okay I'll stop talking about the sweat.  
CT: D --> Thank you  
CT: D --> But  
CT: D --> Is it really so obvious  
CT: D --> You can really see it on my skin  
AG: Well duh.  
AG: Your window's open, neigh8or.  
CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> Fiddlesti%  
AG: Ha! Neigh-8or.  
CT: D --> I will have to remember that one


End file.
